


Secret Relationship: Drift x Rodimus

by Autobot2001



Series: Transformers one-shots [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Caught, M/M, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobot2001/pseuds/Autobot2001
Summary: Drift and Rodimus have been dating for five months. They have been keeping it a secret, especially while on the Lost Light with Ultra Magnus; who'd say a captain dating his second in command is against the rules, but he finds out one day. Find out how things go.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Series: Transformers one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130192
Kudos: 8





	Secret Relationship: Drift x Rodimus

Drift POV  
It's been an incredible journey the past three months, minus the mishaps, but even those moments aren't dark since Rodimus was with me. Everyone thinks it's because I have a positive attitude that nothing scares me. No one can not be afraid of anything. It's just a shame we have to keep this a secret. Most crew members wouldn't find our relationship odd, but Ultra Magnus would say it's wrong for a captain to date his second in command. Thankfully, he doesn't question Rodimus and me sharing quarters. 

It's a relaxing day as we head to our next destination. Of course, I'm in my quarters with my boyfriend. We can enjoy Earth T.V. thanks to our human friend. 

Rodimus POV   
I'm glad to have a day off from being captain. Magnus can take care of any issues that arise today. Even though Drift is with me most of the time, it's nice to relax and watch T.V. with him.   
After the movie, we decide to see if Swerve's bar is open. 

"Of course, the bar is open," Swerve laughs as he makes Drift and me our drinks. I wasn't trying to be funny. How is my comment about being uncertain the bar is open funny?   
"It's Swerve you were talking to. He finds just about anything funny," Drift comments before kissing me. I panic and look around, making sure Ultra Magnus wasn't here.   
"You know he doesn't come here unless he feels like inspecting the place, hoping to shut it down," Swerve reminds me.   
Not even Rewind is here, yet I can't relax being with Drift out of our quarters today.   
Maybe it's Swerve. He's such a loudmouth; he'd tell the crew Drift, and I are together, and Magnus would hear it. Great, and Drift kissed me already in front of Swerve.   
I try my best to enjoy my time with Drift. 

Drift POV  
I was hoping Rodimus would relax, but he seems to get tenser as the minutes pass. Twenty minutes pass before I suggest we go back to our room. 

"What's with you? I've never seen you so tense, even though you're the captain of the ship."   
"That loudmouth knows we're together!"   
No way I can assure him everything will be fine, so I come up with a distraction. 

Ultra Magnus POV   
"Ultra Magnus, sir, I have something you need to-," Swerve yells as he runs up to me.  
"No, I don't want to try a new concoction you call a drink."   
"No, it's about Drift and Rodimus," he tells me.   
Now I have no choice but to listen to him if those two are arguing to the point that they can't work together. 

Drift POV   
How the hell did we end up doing this? Well, it's making Rodimus happy...until the door opens, revealing Ultra Magnus.   
Couldn't you come five minutes later?   
The only thing we could think to do was cover ourselves with the sheet.   
I feel like we waited hours for Magnus to scold us. 

Ultra Magnus POV  
Their faces are hilarious; I have to take a picture, which freaked them out even more.   
"I TOLD YOU HE'S A LOUD MOUTH!" Rodimus yells.  
I can't help but laugh, which confuses the two mechs.   
"It's obvious you two are together. The entire crew knows," I finally tell them, "why else would you two be in the same quarters after spending most of the day together?"   
He has a point, but how's that enough proof.   
"I've known since we started this journey, but the crew did a great job convincing me not to scold your afts." 

Rodimus POV  
Drift and I look at each other, unsure what to think of Magnus knowing all along and him walking in on us.   
Magnus did scold us not to tell anyone that he laughed before leaving.   
"What just happened?" I ask.   
"One of the strictest Autobots just approved of two crew members being together and...Not only did he smile, but he laughed. I said you had nothing to worry about."   
"Or are we dreaming as Magnus us yelling for us to... OUCH!!"   
Drift pinched my arm.  
"Nope, not dreaming. Relax, everything is fine. Now, where were we?"   
Drift kisses me before we resume our fun.


End file.
